


Steam

by aceklaviergavin



Series: YOI Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Yuuri is a tidal wave, and Viktor a forest fire.Yuuri drowns while Viktor sets himself ablaze.Viktor will keep the water at bay, and Yuuri will douse the flames.They are both stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for #YOIWEEK2017 Day 6: On/Off ice
> 
> this was supposed to be pure humor and had a totally different plot originally how did this happen we just don't know???

On ice, Yuuri was a tidal wave.

They spoke of untold power, consuming everything in their wake. When they entered the rink, they drew attention like a black hole, and anyone (un)lucky enough to get swept up in them was lost to the tide. Viktor had been caught in the undertow ever since he first laid eyes on them. Even as he tumbled in the eddies and fought for air, Viktor never regretted it for a moment.

Mila and Georgi crowded at the edge of the rink, whispering to each other as they eyed the newest addition to Team Russia. Viktor smiled brightly, skating over to where his teammates lurked as Yuuri skated circles on the ice.

“Have you come to watch the show?” Viktor teased, leaning against the barrier with them.

They didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed at having been caught lurking. “We came to see your darling!” Mila chirped.

“We wanted to see the person who stole away our dear Vitya’s heart,” Georgi added.

Viktor looked at them dubiously. “You’ve seen them before,” he pointed out. “You even talked to Yuuri briefly at the Cup of China.” He directed the last comment to Georgi.

“Maybe, but we’ve never _seen_ them,” Mila answered, as if that made things clearer.

“What she means is we’ve seen Yuuri’s programs but we still don’t know anything about the person behind them,” Georgi said. “Other than that they can do a _brilliant_ tango.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “You weren’t even at the banquet, Georgi.”

“Mila’s told me stories.” Mila smiled innocently.

“Ah, yes.” Viktor paused. “ _Stories_. All of which are completely true and not dramatized at all.”

Mila tutted at him. “I don’t need to dramatize anything about _your_ love story,” she teased. “You do that perfectly well on your own.”

Viktor chuckled. “I suppose that is true.”

“Katsuki Yuuri steals Viktor Nikiforov’s heart after a night of passion, spurring Viktor to leave his life behind and chase Yuuri across the world. There, Viktor must work to prove himself worthy of Yuuri’s affections and steal Yuuri’s heart in turn.” Georgi pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, pretending to faint into the barrier. “They’ll be writing about the two of you for years.”

“I think Disney is already petitioning for the rights to your story.”

“They’ll probably have to cut out the pole dancing,” Viktor pointed out.

“And the hot springs scenes,” Georgi added.

“And the part where Vitya stripped naked in public.”

“Really, they’ll need to cut out Vitya entirely.”

“It’ll just be the inspirational underdog story of Katsuki Yuuri.”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri shouted from the other end of the rink, and the tide receded.

“Yes, dear?” Viktor replied.

Yuuri skated closer, a dark wall of water building in the distance. They kept a respectable distance from Mila and Georgi as they shouted from afar. “Are you slacking off?” Their eyes gained a dark gleam, sea foam glittering on the crest of their waves. “When your eyes are _supposed_ to be on me?”

Viktor blinked, pupils dilating as he swallowed thickly. “Excuse me,” he croaked to his rinkmates. He pushed off to join Yuuri near the center of the rink, the ocean pulling him in like a star.

“Oh my,” Mila murmured to Georgi. “I never knew Vitya liked _that_. Maybe if Yakov was a little younger Vitya would actually listen to the man once in awhile.”

Georgi just gazed longingly at the pair of skaters, chin resting in his palm. “Ah, _love_ ,” he breathed wistfully.

Where Yuuri was a tidal wave, Viktor was a forest fire.

On the ice, he burned so brightly that it hurt to see. People would look on, as Viktor stood in the middle of the rink and burnt himself alive, casting off his old self as smoke and ash. Each time he burned, and burned, and _burned_ , until his ashes scattered across the ice. Then, like the phoenix, he burst from them, born anew with each stroke of his blades.

Yuuri stretched at the rink’s edges, watching Viktor’s first practice in a year with starry eyes. What their thirteen-year-old self wouldn’t have given to sit in on one of Viktor Nikiforov’s practice sessions. And their fiancé didn’t disappoint, skating with all the fervor of someone setting the world ablaze.

Georgi inched ever closer, more intrigued by the new addition to the rink than Viktor’s practice. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Vitya skate like this,” he said.

Yuuri jumped in their skin, startled from their daydream by Georgi’s voice. They glanced to Georgi at their side. “Yeah, he hasn’t skated much during his year off,” Yuuri agreed.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Georgi said, in the same tone you’d use with a naive child. “Even before that. It’s been years since he skated like this.”

Yuuri glanced to Viktor on the ice. He took off into a triple Lutz, his toe pick leaving embers in the ice. “What do you mean?” they asked.

Mila appeared on Yuuri’s other side. “Do you remember his performance at the GPF?”

“No, I was too busy crying in the bathroom.”

Georgi nodded in sympathy. “You should rewatch it.”

Yuuri gave Georgi and Mila a quizzical look, before pulling out their phone, too curious to let it slide. It only took a few minutes to pull up Viktor’s GPF free skate. Yuuri let it play with the sound off, holding the phone beside the real-life Viktor in front of them. The Viktor on video was stunning, his program technically perfect.

But there was none of the fire the Yuuri saw burning inside the person in front of them, just a star that had already been burnt to ash. On screen, Yuuri saw someone who had immolated and failed to rise from the ash. “He’s dead,” Yuuri finally spoke. “It’s like he doesn’t feel anything.”

Georgi nodded. “A bit hard to skate to love when you’ve never felt it, don’t you think?”

Yuuri blushed, putting their phone away. “I’m sure he’s been in love before, I’m not that special.”

“And that’s where you’d be wrong,” Mila said. “Believe us, we’d know.”

“You stoked the fire in Vitya’s heart,” Georgi said dreamily.

“Or maybe you kept him from burning himself alive.”

Yuuri watched Viktor spin on the ice, spark flying from his blades. Viktor set the rink on fire and danced in the flames. But for once he kept some of that fire to himself, a star burning in his chest.

“Mila, Georgi!” Yakov yelled. “Don’t you have stretches to be doing?”

They went their separate ways, leaving Yuuri to their own thoughts. Yuuri watched Viktor carefully, thinking about the blank stare and flat emotion they had seen on screen. When Viktor’s fire was too much, Yuuri would be there to douse the flames.

Team Russia went out for dinner after Yuuri’s first day of training. Viktor hung onto Yuuri as always, his arm a permanent fixture over Yuuri’s shoulder. Mila, Georgi, Yakov, and Lilia all regarded Yuuri with varying levels of interest. Yurio was more preoccupied texting Otabek under the table. Yuuri felt the attention on them, not only from the dinner party, but from random passersby eyeing the out of place foreigner, from the waiter who had to take Yuuri’s order through Viktor because they couldn't speak (or read) the language.

By the time dinner started, the Yuuri at the table was clearly different from the Yuuri at the rink that day. In the place of Yuuri’s confident dominance was an adorable fluster. “So, Yuuri,” Mila began. “Why don’t you tell us how a cutie like you ended up with our Vitya?”

Yuuri spluttered, a soft blush coloring their cheeks, while Viktor preened at the praise. He pinched his fiancé’s cheek. “Did you hear that, darling? Milushka thinks you’re _cute_.” Yuuri batted his hand away, shrinking in their seat. “She’s right of course, I have the cutest fiancé in the world.”

Yuuri covered their face with their hands. “Oh my god.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Viktor wondered aloud.

“To answer your question,” Yuuri said, clearing their throat. “I’ve been a fan of Viktor’s for ages. It was my dream to skate on the same ice as him. When he showed up in Hasetsu, it was just... natural.” Their hand traveled up to twine with Viktor’s where it rested on their shoulder, eyes locking as the two shared a look too tender for a public restaurant.

Mila cooed at the two of them while Georgi’s eyes looked suspiciously misty. “And of course, I’d already fallen in love with Yuuri months before, but my love didn’t remember stealing my heart,” Viktor added.

Mila perked up. “Wait, you didn’t remember?” she asked with astonishment.

“To be fair, Vitya isn’t very memorable,” Yurio chimed in.

Yuuri flushed an even deeper red. “It’s possible I drank myself into amnesia.”

Mila leaned back, bursting into peals of laughter. “Poor Vitya, oh my! He pined after you for _months_ and you didn’t remember seducing him!”

Yuuri blinked. “You pined after me?”

Viktor had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Yurio cut in before he could defend himself. “Did he ever,” he spat. “All he talked about was Yuuri this and Yuuri that. I’m pretty sure he still has your picture hanging up in his locker at the rink.”

“Betrayed by my own child,” Viktor lamented.

“I’m not your son, shitface!”

“Twenty years,” Yakov cut in, swirling a vodka and tonic below his nose. “And I’ve never seen Vitya in love.”

The table quieted at Yakov’s interruption, everyone turning to see what the (slightly inebriated) man had to say. Yuuri especially, only having had a handful of conversations with the man. “And I’ve never seen Vitya happier than he is with you.”

“It’s true,” Georgi added. “He was always so lonely, never let anyone get close enough to love him.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare screw this up, Vitya.”

Vitya jumped in his seat. “Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be telling Yuuri not to break _my_ heart?” he pouted.

Yurio scoffed. “Do you really think Yuuri’s ever hurt anyone in their life?”

“Besides all the people disappointed that they’re off the market,” Mila added.

Yuuri hid their face in their hands with a groan. Yakov continued. “On the other hand,” he said, voice resonating from his gut. “I _know_ you, Vitya, and you’re a disaster.”

Georgi nodded. “It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”

“I won’t argue there.”

“A toast,” Yakov called, holding up his glass. “To Yuuri and Vitya.” Everyone but Yuuri and Viktor raised their glasses. “May the bright star that brought you together shine on forever.”

“Yasha...” Viktor breathed, eyes shimmering.

“To Yuuri and Vitya,” the rest of the group chorused, clinking glasses down the table.

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair. “You’re my bright star,” he whispered into their ear.

Yuuri leaned into him. “That’s funny,” they murmured. “Because you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
